ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Celestialsapien
Celestialsapiens are a sapient omnipotient species from the Forge of Creation. Biology Celestialsapiens are a humanoid species that can range from the size of a tall human adult to gigantic. Their bodies are black with white outlines and white star-like dots scattered inside their bodies, some of them having white hands. Some have toes. Their heads can possess either a black flaming tip with stars inside, two long horns on the sides of their head or three trident-like horns on their forehead. Their face only consists of white pupil-less eyes, but occasionally they can sport facial hair colored the same as their bodies, such as a beard. Infant Celestialsapiens have the body shape of a human baby, male Celestialsapiens have the shape of a muscular male adult human, and female Celestialsapiens have the shape of a thin female adult human. It appears that female Celestialsapiens are rare, as only one was seen among the many males seen in the Forge of Creation. Reproduction A pregnant Celestialsapien holds a small glowing white orb in her hands with a baby Celestialsapien growing inside it. It provides no protection as Ultimate Aggregor and Ultimate Kevin could freely walk in and out of it. According to Dwayne, it takes a baby Celestialsapien tens of thousands of years to develop. Behavior Celestialsapiens have two personalities, such as a Voice of Love and Compassion and a Voice of Rage and Aggression. Both of a Celestialsapien's personalities have to agree for the Celestialsapien to perform any sort of action, unless they agree that only one can have control. Alien X is a unique case, as he has three personalities: Serena, the Voice of Love and Compassion, Bellicus, the Voice of Rage and Aggression and Ben, the Voice of Reason. In his case, at least two out of the three have to agree on any action. A few Celestialsapiens, such as Starbeard and the Galactic Gladiator, have personalities that are more decisive and in balance, allowing them to interact with others in real time. Depending on what the voices agree on, they say "Seconded!", or "Motion carried!" if they agree; they say "Motion denied!" if they disagree. According to Matt Wayne, Celestialsapiens each have their own personalities; Bellicus and Serena are unique to Alien X. According to Dwayne McDuffie, Celestialsapiens develop multiple personalities over time. This is why Ultimate Aggregor tried to absorb the powers of a baby Celestialsapien rather than an adult. Doing this means he would gain the baby's omnipotence without risking gaining multiple personalities. Society Celestialsapiens have set rules that regulate the use of their powers, such as the Multiverse Preservation Act. One thing that is against this act is unlawful alteration of the universe, with the fine being five pieces of Taydenite per each offending Celestialsapien personality. For an unknown reason, Paradox is not allowed to go within 500 light years of any Celestialsapien. Habitat Most Celestialsapiens prefer to stay in the Forge of Creation, as opposed to being involved with the "petty going-ons" of the rest of existence. According to Dwayne McDuffie, Celestialsapiens also live in the Milky Way Galaxy, this is the reason why Celestialsapien DNA is in the Codon Stream, but they're born in the Forge of Creation. Powers and Abilities Celestialsapiens are omnipotent, being able to warp reality, time and space with ease and at any level they wish. Even their thoughts can become real. 'Powers seen being used' *Releasing white rings of energy that reverse events *Preventing the prototype Omnitrix from timing out *Universe Creation *Destruction Immunity *Self-Duplication *Flight *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength *Telekinesis *Controlling Others *Energy Deflection *Size Alteration *Harming other Celestialsapiens According to Matt Wayne, to manipulate mana, a Celestialsapien would have to alter the universe to change the nature of mana first. According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Celestialsapiens can destroy a multiverse, but it would take six thoughts to do so. Weaknesses A Celestialsapien cannot do anything unless a majority or all of its personalities agree on it (unless they agree otherwise). A baby Celestialsapien is not mature enough to use its powers and abilities. Celestialsapiens are vulnerable to having their powers absorbed, as Aggregor, Kevin and Darkstar have been mentioned to be able to do so. Celestialsapiens can be harmed by other Celestialsapiens. It appears that if less than all of the personalities are in control, the Celestialsapien won't be as powerful as they would be if they are all in control. According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Celestialsapiens can't survive on Anur Vladias. Notable Celestialsapiens *Alien X (the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Celestialsapien) *Galactic Gladiator *Starbeard *Citizens of the Forge of Creation **Baby Celestialsapien **Celestialsapien mother 'Celestialsapiens Hybrids' *Unknown (½ Celestialsapien ½ Highbreed) 'Biomnitrix Hybrids' *Alien XLR8 (½ Celestialsapien ½ Kineceleran) *Atomic-X (½ Celestialsapien ½ Atomix's species) *Big-X (½ Celestialsapien ½ To'kustar) *Diamond-X (½ Celestialsapien ½ Petrosapien) *Ditto-X (½ Celestialsapien ½ Splixson) *Echo-X Echo-X (½ Celestialsapien ½ Sonorosian) *Franken-X (½ Celestialsapien ½ Transylian) *Ghost-X (½ Celestialsapien ½ Ectonurite) *Grava-X (½ Celestialsapien ½ Galilean) *Heat-X (½ Celestialsapien ½ Pyronite) *Nano-X (½ Celestialsapien ½ Nanochip) *Pesky-X (½ Celestialsapien ½ Nemuina) *The Worst X (½ Atrocian ½ Celestialsapien) *X-atrout (½ Celestialsapien ½ Ickthyperambuloid) *X-chuck (½ Celestialsapien ½ Perk Gourmand) *X-Clock (½ Celestialsapien ½ Chronosapien) *X-dactyl (½ Celestialsapien ½ Pturbosaurian) *X-frag (½ Celestialsapien ½ Incursean) *X-Goop (½ Celestialsapien ½ Polymorph) *X-grade (½ Celestialsapien ½ Galvanic Mechamorph) *X-hopper (½ Celestialsapien ½ Orthopterran) *X-mungousaur (½ Celestialsapien ½ Vaxasaurian) *X-odrillo (½ Celestialsapien ½ Talpaedan) *X-pick (½ Celestialsapien ½ Toepick's species) *X-Rigg (½ Celestialsapien ½ Planchakule) *X-rot (½ Celestialsapien ½ Gutrot's species) *X-spin (½ Celestialsapien ½ Geochelone Aerio) *X-squatch (½ Celestialsapien ½ Gimlinopithecus) *XRG (½ Celestialsapien ½ Prypiatosian-B) 'Vilgax Attacks Timeline' *Alien X (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Celestialsapien) Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Species from outside the universe Category:Species from the Forge of Creation Category:Species with Omnipotence Category:Species with Universe Creation Category:Species with Universe Manipulation Category:Species with Technology Manipulation Category:Species with Multiverse Destruction Category:Species with Destruction Immunity Category:Species with Self-Duplication Category:Species with Flight Category:Species with Enhanced Speed Category:Species with Enhanced Strength Category:Species with Telekinesis Category:Species with Controlling Others Category:Species with Energy Deflection Category:Species with Size Alteration Category:Species with Any Power